


Mistaken Encounter

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-10
Updated: 2005-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: An unfortunate mistake that changes two lives





	Mistaken Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Mistaken Encounter**

**by: Katelyn Lilly**

**Character(s):** Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Drama  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** An unfortunate mistake that changes two lives  
**Author's Note:** I wrote this at 3 in the morning hyped on cough medicine, so please forgive me. 

She could still smell him on her, his scent was undeniably him, a mixture of vanilla, coffee, and something else she could never quite figure out. Unfortunately that was all she had left of their encounter. She hadn't meant for it to be like this. She had always imagined a romantic evening, a declaration of love, and a promise of something more. Instead, all she got was a drunken encounter, a bruised ego, and a broken lamp he knocked over in his rush to leave. Yet for some reason all she wanted was to feel his lips on her skin. To have his hands sliding down her body and his voice crying out her name, but that was never going to happen again. Like he said, it was all a big mistake, it meant nothing. She felt destroyed in that moment, and had no one to help her pick up the pieces anymore. Her usual knight in shining armor had been the villain this time. Finally, she climbed out of bed and grabbed on old shirt of his to slip over her uncovered body, inhaling his scent for what she knew would be the last time. 


End file.
